The Demigods and the Mortal World
by daughterofAthena2001
Summary: This story is about some demigods who face the mortal world!


** CHAPTER ONE**

I wish that I wasn't a demigod, but we all know that cant happen. "Thalia! Come clean your room," yelled my mom. Yep thats my name, Thalia. Its better than being a tree. If you have ever been to Camp Half-Blood (which is impossible if your a mortal), then you have probably heard the story of how I became a human. Long story short: I was a tree, Percy Jackson and his friends captured the golden fleece from a giant, man eating, satyr, they placed the fleece on me, and i turned back into a human! So now I try to live a normal life. Along with Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover a satyr. We are only in middle school, so this is a lot to take in. We still have terrifying monsters and evil spirits trying to capture us. There's also this one guy who really gets on my nerves, Luke Castellan. He turned to the dark side and is now our enemy. So we try to stay clear of him and his army.

"THALIA COME CLEAN YOUR ROOM!" my mom shouted again. "Ok, Im coming!" I responded. I clean my room probably like once every five months. I know that its not a lot, but I hate cleaning things. Im not that type of person. I do like to get things messy though. As I picked up a dirty sock, that smelled like it had soaked in unions then slobbered on by dogs, I remembered the plans I had with Percy and Annabeth."_Shoot i was supposed to meet them at the mall!" _I thought. I shoved everything under my bed. "Ok mom I'm done!," I said. My mom came in for approval, nodded her head, and left. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. Dr. Chase, Annabeth's father, was picking me up at 11:15 am. It was 11:17._ "He's probably just a little late,"_ I thought to myself reassuringly. As if the Gods read my mind there he was, along with Annabeth, Percy, and what look like Grover.

Dr. Chase pulled up and I climbed in, "Hey goat boy. What are you doing here?" "I hope you don't mind that we brought Grover with us," Percy exclaimed. "No, not at all," I lied. It's not that I don't like Grover, it's just that he makes a really annoying sound sometimes. It sounds like a sheep. I can never let Percy know that, he and Grover are best friends! I don't know if I can trust Annabeth because I don't know if she and Percy have a thing going. She kissed him when they were in a volcano in the labyrinth. So she may just go straight to Percy. Although I have herd about a Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Percy's said some pretty nice things about her, and she is also a mortal.

We finally got to the mall, and we went to go play video games. Grover was surprisingly good at Dance Dance Revolution for a guy with hooves. Then we ate lunch at Orange Juice (a very good smoothie place). We sat at a table to drink our smoothies. "Hey guys, what do you get when you mix together a girl and snakes?" Grover asked. We all shrugged. "Medusa!" Grover spat out laughing. It wasn't a very good joke, but we laughed along anyways. All of the sudden, we heard a loud scream, then a screech. Percy and Annabeth ran over to the commotion. I was perfectly fine avoiding screeches and screams. Apparently Grover was too. There was an awkward silence between us, so I looked over where Percy and Annabeth were. I saw something jump up about fifteen feet in the air. Pit scorpion. I was going in. Grover was still comfortable in his position, which includes munching on his styrofoam cup.

I had no weapons on me, unless a safety pin and three dimes count. Somehow I knew that my "weapons" wouldn't be any good. Of course Percy brings out his pen, Riptide, that fits right in his pocket. I wish I had something like that. "Why cant you turn into a sword?!" I yelled angrily at my safety pin. Well maybe I should just let Percy handle this. Sure enough he did. He sliced the pit scorpion in half, sending it to dust. I have to admit, that was pretty cool, yet so gross. Annabeth called her dad to come pick us up from the mall. I was pretty sure we would've run in to some more creatures if we stayed, that day, at the mall.


End file.
